candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Skin-Taker
The Skin-Taker is a marionette, and an inhabitant of the Abysmal Kingdom, who was summoned to Candle Cove. He is known to roam around candle-lit caves and seashores. He acts as a secondary antagonist on the show. His main function is tempting Janice or Percy to commit assault, battery, and even murders or suicide. Before the events in Candle Cove, as revealed through flashbacks, the Skin-Taker was a thin, pale man with black hair named Thade Soben. Appearance He is a skeleton with glass eyes, which are too big for his sockets. He wears a hat and cape made from his victim's skin. Most noticeably, he has a freakishly unreal jaw which can only slide backwards and forth, not the usual up and down movement for a jaw. He mentions that his jaw moves this way to grind skin. Personality He is very calm, and somehwhat sadistic. He does not seem to acknowledge skinning his victims as cruel, evil, etc. He actually seems to think he's doing them a favour. The Skin-Taker seems to believe being dead is a different version of being alive, as he speaks of the dead as if they were still alive. As a matter of fact, he rarely has any sympathy for the living, but plenty for the dead. He even taunted Poppy (whom he despises) by saying he wouldn't skin him because that would be too kind, suggesting he would not skin people he hated as he did not want them on his clothes. He still showed a sick pleasure in skinning his victims, though. However, as the show progressed, he developed more of a bloodlust than he previously had. He always had a bloodlust, but before it was under control, while towards the end of the series he loses that control, killing even his allies. In The Death of Milo he shows a sense of pride, and Milo's being secret about serving him hurt that pride, as the Skin-Taker believes that serving him should be considered a great honor. He also has lashed out at characters who insulted him, killing a cocky member of the Rubber Fishes Crew when he was introduced. He also seems to try and emulate the upper-class, wearing a top hat and cloak, and carrying a cane in some episodes. He acts higher class, hosting occasional tea parties (which are often traps). He is also very curious, and is very particular about the names of colors, getting frustrated when his skins are described as the wrong skin-tones. (EX "It's not black, it's burnt brown, and that one is not white, it is pale cream. My gosh, are you blind you imbecile?") Episodes He is known to be present in six episodes, but he may have been in more of the ones that were unaired. His scenes are generally lengthy and considered frightening. His signature songs, Come, Come, Rip, and One Year Closer, contain some ambiguous and dark themes. The Skin-Taker is not defeated in every episode; he has managed to kill pirates from both tribulations and crafted (on-screen) pieces of clothing from their skins. This character is, by far, the most controversial part of the show. Abilities *He commands the Abysmal Things, the Skeleton Crew, and Horace Horrible. *He is proficient in magic, but rarely uses it. It is implied he used Necromancy to summon the skeleton crew. *As confirmed in the episode A New Route, he can talk to the dead through their skins. He can also use skin that he removed from a living person to track them down if they still live. *He is immortal due to being from the Abysmal Kingdom, but he was previously sealed away, so it is possible to imprison him. *He is good at sewing. *He can grind skin and make it into leather. Trivia *His wife is Mrs. Skin-Taker, but it turned out to only be a dream, so her actual existance is unconfirmed. *Some note that his movements are highly realistic, much like those of Poppy. *It is hinted during the show that he refers to a higher authority, speculated to be an Eldritch Abomination. *His look can be compared to that of Baron Samedi. *The reason he has no skin is because Poppy skinned him in vengeange for his victims. *Every pirate crew in Candle Cove, with the exception of the Rubber Fishes, avoid having a skull on their flag, as it is associated with the Skin-Taker. *He uses skin from amputated body parts of the living, and the previous owners of that skin often can sense when the Skin-Taker is approaching. *It was revealed in Percy's Past that he was once sane, and part of the Tarantula crew. *His birthday is the same day as Janice's birthday. *A man anonymously claimed to own some records that indicated that there were pirates who went by the "Skin-Taker", but with no indication that any were like the antagonist in Candle Cove. It is also unknown if the records are real or fraud, since the man also claims that they just happened to disappear before historians could check for authenticity. Fanart SkinTaker1.jpg SkinTaker4.jpg SkinTaker5.jpg SkinTaker6.jpg SkinTaker7.jpg SkinTaker3.JPG SkinTaker8.jpg SkinTaker9.jpg SkinTaker11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Controversy Category:Abysmal